


污水三厂脑洞04

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [33]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 本次脑洞含有但不限于：NP，多个GHY对一个JXB，只有GHY和JXB的世界，就连路人都是无脸GHY和JXB也就是他们还没演出的角色（正直），双性，产乳，Mpreg，BDSM，不具有实际侮辱意味的侮辱性词语和行为。





	污水三厂脑洞04

这次是架空古代青楼世界。  
当然这个世界还是只有GHY48和JXB48，连路人都是无脸GHY和JXB。  
全员长发！

伯邑考，败落国家皇子，流落在外才进的青楼。  
庄森，大概就是那种武侠小说里的神医角色，但是不是什么好医生，所以被自己得罪过的病人下药之后卖到青楼里了。  
高访，其实是达官显贵，自己喜欢做爱的感觉才到青楼里兼职的！  
高阳，高访的副将之类的角色......被高访带过去，自己啥都不知道的时候就......  
司澄，还是珠宝设计师，就御用工匠啥的，因为设计的饰品触了霉头被贬入青楼。  
威廉宝宝！富商家的孩子，太单纯了被人骗到青楼，威廉宝宝色素特别淡，头发也是白色的，超级可爱呢！  
林泽，进青楼卧底查案子，结果......  
展耀，名门之后，但是被陷害谋逆被送进青楼，不过展耀会催眠嘛所以没事，青梅竹马小王爷白羽瞳从边关回来之后发现了，然后还发现在除掉展耀家的政敌之前让他在青楼里更安全就一直住下啦！  
明轩，大家闺秀（？），也是家族败落之后为了家人过得好，自己卖身的。  
谅谅，龙神，真的是神，大概青楼对他来说是到人间旅游的免费酒店吧。  
片羽，因为没有糕可以配给片羽宝宝了，所以片羽只是青楼里哥哥们的小婢女！负责哥哥们的日常生活，在哥哥们很累了但是糕还是想要的时候会帮忙口。

主要脑了威廉宝宝！  
威廉真的可爱。  
大概就是刑部尚书的儿子陈斌和威廉从小有婚约，但是没见过，只是知道有婚约。眼见威廉长大了，要成亲啦，威廉宝宝不高兴，陈斌也不想娶没见过面的人。  
于是威廉宝宝出门散心，结果被人骗到青楼去了。  
那边陈斌就接到通知说未婚妻逃跑了，陈斌蛮生气的，觉得自己都还没提退婚哦你有什么资格逃婚。  
就去青楼嫖。  
以前都是庄森和高访的！这两个都很成熟了嘛，所以没关系，架得住陈斌玩的很凶那种。奈何这次去正好碰到威廉，威廉第一次就被他买走了。  
其实一见钟情了！  
觉得威廉怎么傻乎乎的，而且色素这么淡，特别可爱。  
只不过陈斌就是渣男啦......玩起来特别凶，威廉超害怕，哭着说自己家里有钱可以给他钱什么也不听，求饶也不听，最后第二天陈斌走了，威廉被做到床都下不来。哥哥们帮忙清理身体，湿布碰到小穴都痛到流泪，没办法只好是哥哥们帮忙舔舔清理。  
第二次还是接陈斌，陈斌包了威廉嘛，然后威廉超害怕，司澄觉得这样不行，就问陈斌可不可以让他先帮威廉舔湿。陈斌觉得随便啦......  
然后就是69互相口，舔湿了之后让威廉趴在陈斌身上慢慢吞唧唧，司澄还有认真舔威廉和陈斌身体结合的地方帮忙扩张。  
反正这次威廉有爽到阿黑颜，司澄那边想起来林耀正和齐勋好久没有来过，自己也有点想要，就在威廉房间里用道具自己玩自己。  
然后威廉被陈斌艹完，跌跌撞撞爬下去和司澄抱着亲亲舔舔睡觉。  
陈斌看着威廉在司澄怀里睡着，觉得真可爱啊......  
小动物那样子可爱......  
然后又想到自己未婚妻，又觉得很烦。  
然后第一次留宿威廉这里，结果第二天起来看到司澄用药汤给威廉清理下面，威廉很怕，然后司澄说客人不允许的话不可以怀孕啦，会很麻烦的。  
陈斌想了想觉得去他的未婚妻吧，就是威廉了！  
于是让威廉以后不要避孕，努力受孕比较好哦。  
最后当然是揣了，然后带回家发现......  
这不就是自己未婚妻吗！  
所以到底是怎样南辕北辙的结婚啦！  
不过啊，如果没有这一出，估计结婚陈斌也不会这么喜欢威廉的！  
然后威廉还是蛮生气的。  
哇我不想结婚只是出去散心你居然想退婚！  
这种。

然后还有小小细节脑洞。  
威廉被陈斌艹到习惯之后，觉得高潮这么棒，片羽哥哥也应该尝试一下！就想和片羽玩双头龙，结果被伯邑考严厉制止了！  
因为片羽总会遇到他的糕呀，第一次要留给他自己的糕哦。  
为了让威廉记住，要惩罚呢。  
骑木马好了。  
会痛的！但是威廉真的记住了！  
伯邑考也有被惩罚过！  
因为晚上缠着江枫要了太多次，差点耽误他的工作，伯邑考觉得不可以。  
因为伯邑考可是没落皇子，很知道这些的重要性呢！  
所以惩罚自己啦~  
伯邑考的话就是捆绑，一定要是一脚站立一脚吊起来那种。  
本来就比弟弟们大的兔兔乳被勒的更加明显了！乳首一定还要夹夹子这种！  
会一直流水，觉得很羞耻但是很有必要。  
再就是谅谅，谅谅双性嘛，龙神来无影去无踪的，但是大家都知道他来了！  
因为谅谅除了耳环，还有乳环和阴环，手腕脚腕也会戴铃铛这种。  
谅谅真的就是......过来玩。

总之这本来是个很黑暗的脑洞......  
不知道为啥最后又变成甜蜜蜜的里番爱情故事了。

顺便。  
白羽瞳，小王爷。  
江枫，将军。  
陈斌，大理寺任职的刑部尚书儿子。  
轩辕破，下山没多久的小熊。  
林耀正&齐勋，商业巨头。  
蓝爵，外国皇子外出游历。


End file.
